


Play Your Cards Right

by merlywhirls



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bisexual/ADHD/Dyslexic Will Solace, Forum Boards, Gay/Autistic/Dyslexic Nico di Angelo, M/M, Texting, non-demigod au, texting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlywhirls/pseuds/merlywhirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Nico meet through a Mythomagic forum board and begin texting, and begin to own themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apollo Sux Lmao

**Author's Note:**

> **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
>  _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
>  **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

**Mythomagic Forum [Locked]: The Apollo card is essentially useless????**

_ghost_king_ posted on 08/23/2016:

what’s the point of the Apollo card when there are heaps others that can do a much better job? his attack points are low and his defence isn’t any good either. i can replace him with the hellhounds or Cerberus for a much better result. he’s never worked for me in a deck.

he’s like the magikarp of mythomagic. anyone know how to make him useful?

* * *

apollosprophet replied 08/23/2016:

lol ok u must be a newbie so im going to be nice about this. apollo is an archer, so his attacks can reach beyond the front line. if you play him in attack you can get a look at your opponents deck too, bc of his powers of prophecy. his singing attack can also put most of your opponent’s cards to sleep.

so, like, whatever, apollo is the best card in the whole deck

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 08/23/2016:

why waste my time with all of those useless moves when i can get my hellhounds to annihilate my opponent’s entire team in one move…………… also im not a newbie, i could kick your ass with my eyes closed lmao

* * *

apollosprophet replied 08/23/2016:

u wish haha how old are you? eleven? get off the internet and go play with your lego blocks u dicknugget

* * *

canadian_dragon replied 08/23/2016:

Nico, is this you? Are you mad because I nearly beat you yesterday? I’m sorry.

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 08/23/2016:

frank? wtf? no it’s fine, it just made me realize how pathetic the apollo card is.

* * *

drsunshine replied 08/24/2016:

Apollo can actually be pretty good if you leave him dormant in defence! He’s a medic, so any attacks against your team are lowered because his powers of healing affect the attack damage. It’s useful if your opponent’s team is strong but unorganised.

Hope this helps! :)

* * *

apollosprophet replied 08/24/2016:

yeah and in the roman expansion deck he can send a plague over your opponent’s team.

but if that’s not useful enough for you then u can stick to your pussy hellhounds I guess lol and lose every match lol

* * *

drsunshine replied 08/24/2016:

Hey now, @apollosprophet, let’s not go using misogynist language now.

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 08/24/2016:

i haven’t lost a match since i was 10

* * *

apollosprophet replied 08/24/2016:

and how long ago was that? yesterday?

also u can eat me ‘dr sunshine.’ I didn’t say anything offensive, and I definitely didn’t mention any girls like wtf this is some kind of sjw tumblr bullshit u don’t like it then get out of the forum

* * *

drsunshine replied 08/24/2016:

Your use of the word ‘pussy’ in a negative connotation draws significant meaning. Often women are used at the butt of an insult to signify something that is weak, insinuating that women are weak. ‘Pussy’ is in connection with women.

You could alternatively say wuss, as it portrays the same idea. But maybe you just shouldn’t bully people online anyway.

* * *

apollosprophet replied 08/24/2016:

jesus are u serious? u saying I have to monitor every single fucking thing I say – lol not gonna happen, get to the real world, and grow a pair.

or is that offensive too?

* * *

drsunshine replied 08/24/2016:

Well, actually…

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 08/25/2016:

ok im closing this fucking forum and @apollosprophet ur blocked. im sixteen and i’ll still wreck you.

* * *

 

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: [No Subject]

**uh hey thanks for the advice. meant to say that earlier.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Hello!

_Hi!_

_It’s no problem at all. I’m actually really dependent on my Apollo card. I only have the Gods and Goddesses pack so I have to make do!_

_I’m Will, by the way. Sorry about that asshole in the forum, I’ve seen them around before and they’re always like this._

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re: Hello!

**that deck by itself is pretty decent if you play it right. just don’t put Aphrodite on the front line. her power of love isn’t actually all that strong.**

**it’s okay. i’ve dealt with idiots like them before. im used to it.**

* 

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re: Hello!

_I’ve learned that the hard way. My friends think it’s hilarious how much I believe in the power of love. She’s good on defence though, so that usually shuts them up._

_I was considering entering a tournament this year, and would love to have someone to talk about it with. Do you have Facebook? It’s just a much easier system than this messaging._

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**i don’t have a facebook.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_That’s… I was going to say, that’s okay, but it’s mostly unusual. You said you were sixteen, right? What kind of sixteen year old are you!_

_What about Twitter then?_

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**i don’t have twitter either. how old are you? i don’t wanna be talking to some middle aged fucking creep.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_I’m seventeen, thank you very much. You don’t have Twitter either??? What do you do in your spare time???_

_Okay, what about Skype. You have to have Skype, right?_

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**don’t have skype. what i do in my spare time is my business.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_Wow, that doesn’t sound dodgy at all!_

_Fine, what about Tumblr? They have a messaging system now._

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**no way**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_No way what?_

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**no way am i giving you my tumblr. not even when hades freezes over.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_Ooo, I’m just intrigued now. Do you run a porn blog or something?_

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**no!! what the hell. just no.**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_I’m just messing with you. If you don’t want to talk with me that’s okay, you can just say. I won’t be offended._

_Okay, maybe I’ll be a little offended. I’m a sensitive guy._

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**+1 212-582-5100**

*

Message to: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

_Is this what I think it is? Could it possibly be, that you DO want to talk to me?_

*

Message from: _ghost_king_

Subject: Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re: Hello!

**It’s a hotline to go fuck yourself**

*

08/26/2016: Friday AM

(12:31) _Liar._

 


	2. Ares Can Meet Me In The Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tries to make friends but Nico is having None Of That Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
> _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
> **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

08/26/2016: Friday AM

(9:03) Hey, we’re all hanging out at Percy’s today. You coming?

*

(9:11) _Hey! What’s the point of giving me your number if you don’t reply?_

(9:12) _I have kids all around me anxiously waiting for my next move, but I don’t know what to play. Help!_

*

(9:34) Jason said he texted you, but I’m doing it too anyway because I know you. We’re hanging out at Percy’s. You should come.

(9:34) **I’m good.**

(9:35) Nico.

(9:35) **Have fun, Hazel. I’ll see you tonight.**

*

(9:40) _I caved and played Aphrodite. I lost. I lost against a bunch of eight year olds._

*

(9:43) **Hazel says you’re not coming!!!!!! Come on man!!!!!!**

(9:44) **No. I’m sick.**

(9:45) **No you’re not, you say that all the time. Everyone will be there!**

(9:45) **Exactly. Good bye, Percy.**

(9:45) **Neeks! Don’t be a downer!**

(9:57) **Nico?**

(10:06) **:(**

*

08/26/2016: Friday PM

(12:53) _My boss just told me he thinks it’s nice that I let the kids win. I don’t. I’m just that bad._

(12:55) _This is why I need your help, asap._

(1:15) _Hey, wait. Did you give me a bogus number? That’s so rude!_

*

Message from: drsunshine

Subject: Rude!!!!!!!!!

_Did you give me a fake number? I said if you didn’t want to talk you could just tell me! Your spitefulness was just so unnecessary. I’m heartbroken, soul shattered, and spiritually killed. There’s no recovering from this._

_But in all seriousness tell me if you want me to leave you alone. It’s not that hard._

_-Will_

*

(3:23) **I didn’t give you a fake number.**

(3:23) _Wow! They speak!_

(3:23) _Yeah, thanks for all your help earlier._

(3:32) **I was trying to sleep, asshole.**

(3:35) _It was nine in the morning?_

(3:37) **Yeah?**

(3:38) _Oh god, you’re one of those people._

(3:38) **One of those people that sleeps, yes.**

(3:40) _What time did you go to bed?_

(3:42) **Idk. Three?**

(3:42) _In the morning????_

(3:43) **You ask a lot of questions. I don’t like it.**

(3:45) _3am is NOT the time to be going to bed! You should already be in AT LEAST stage 3 of deep sleep in that time. That’s when your body gets all fixed up and healthy!_

(3:48) **Doesn’t work for me.**

(3:50) _Go to bed at a reasonable hour. And no electronics an hour before bed!_

(3:55) **I’m sorry, who was messaging me at midnight last night then? Your alter ego?**

(3:59) _… That was different._

(4:03) **Hypocrite.**

(4:05) _I went to bed straight after!_

(4:05) _Okay, like, fifteen minutes after you didn’t reply._

(4:05) _Which was rude, by the way. Did I mention that?_

(4:07) **I didn’t know it needed to be replied to.**

(4:08) _Duh! Just even, like, a thumbs up to say you got it would suffice._

(4:10) 

(4:11) _You’re being rude again._

(4:13) **Tragic.**

(4:13) **Message me when you’re losing to a bunch of kids again.**

(4:17) _Fine, I see how it is. This relationship is purely business. I understand. That’s fine by me. Sure._

(4:17) _Cya!_

*

08/27/2016: Saturday AM

(9:34) _Okay, they’re back. Who should I start with?_

(9:35) **One of the Big Three.**

(9:35) _WHO?_

(9:36) **Oh, for god’s sake**

(9:36) **Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades.**

(9:37) _I don’t have any of those. Aren’t they special edition?_

(9:38) **You said you had all the Gods and Goddesses.**

(9:38) _No, I said I had the pack. It doesn’t include those guys._

(9:38) **Jeez, no wonder you’re losing. Fine, start with Ares. He has the highest stats after the Big Three.**

(9:39) _Okay, okay. The kid – his name is Harley – he played a Cyclopes_.

(9:39) _And a … what the heck is a drakon?_

(9:39) _Is that meant to be dragon? Does this kid have a cheap deck?_

(9:40) **No, a drakon is this big serpent thing. They’re older than dragons. Is it in attack?**

(9:41) _Yeah. It’s not like it has arms to defend with._

(9:41) **That’s not how the game works.**

(9:42) _I know, but thinking about it logically…_

(9:43) **Artemis is a hunter. She can kill it easily.**

(9:43) _So I put her in attack? But now_ _I have no defence._

(9:45) **Defence is for losers. Attack without mercy.**

(9:45) _You want me to slaughter this eight year old?_

(9:45) **I thought you wanted my help to win.**

(9:47) _Well, yeah… Okay, fine._

(9:49) **I’m going back to bed. Let me know if you lose again.**

(9:50) _Don’t go! I need you!_

*

(10:17) _Harley bit me as a distraction tactic and won. The wound stings. The physical and metaphorical one. If only you had stayed awake to help me._

*

08/27/2016: Saturday PM

(2:31) **The kids are your problem. I can’t help with that.**

(2:31) **I also can’t hold your hand through the whole game.**

(2:33) _Awww, and why not? That would be sweet. So romantic._

(2:34) **God, shut up.**

(2:35) _What’s your name?_

(2:37) **No.**

(2:38) _Eh? Your name is No?_

(2:39) **‘Course not, idiot.**

(2:40) _Then what’s your name?_

(2:40) **I’m not telling you.**

(2:42) _I know stranger danger is a serious issue, but I’m not gonna glean a lot of facts from your first name._

(2:48) **You know where I live.**

(2:49) _How?_

(2:55) _Oh right, yeah. Your phone number area code. New York, huh? Same._

(2:56) _Look, now you know my first name and where I live. Trade?_

(2:57) **You’re pushy.**

(2:57) _You strike me as someone that needs to be pushed._

(3:01) **You don’t know anything.**

(3:03) _Oh, please. Come on, I don’t wanna keep calling you ghost king._

(3:05) **Why not?**

(3:05) _That’s emo as, man._

(3:08) **Fuck off.**

(3:09) _So emo. Do you wear eyeliner?_

(3:11) **You can’t talk, Doctor Sunshine. Are you a clown or something?**

(3:12) _Some weekends, yes._

(3:12) **What?**

(3:16) _Some weekends I dress up as a clown to cheer up kids._

(3:17) **Clowns are horrifying.**

(3:18) _Only if you see them in sewers. The others are your friends._

(3:18) **I don’t want them to be my friends.**

(3:22) _It’s too late! All us clowns are your friends now. It’s been decided._

(3:24) **I’m going to make an appeal.**

(3:30) _The Clown Court rejects your appeal._

(3:34) **What the fuck are you even saying anymore.**

(3:36) _I don’t know, it kinda got away from me. Anyway, what’s your name?_

(3:52) _Hey?_

(4:02) _Ghost King?_

(4:15) _Your Majesty? Your Highness? Your Grace?_

(4:28) _Any of these working for you?_

(4:44) _Have fun in your Shadow Kingdom of Boringness, Ghost King._

*

(5:23) **Do you need a lift home from Frank’s?**

(5:34) If you don’t mind. Is everything okay?

(5:40) **I’ll be there at eight.**

(5:42) Alright. See you then.

*

08/28/2016: Sunday AM

(10:45) _Alright, alright._

(10:45) _If you don’t want to tell me your name, that’s fine. It’s just that it’s a little weird to say, “My friend, the Ghost King.”_

(10:50) **Then don’t?**

(10:52) _Oh, sure. You’re just gonna let me rename you. That’s smart._

(10:53) **Who are you talking to about me? Who said I was your friend.**

(10:53) _You gave me your phone number, I’m pretty sure we’re on some level of friendship._

(10:54) **That’s stupid. You don’t even know me.**

(10:57) _True, but that’s mostly because you won’t even give me the most basic information about you._

(10:59) **You said you wanted to talk about Mythomagic.**

(11:02) _You took a very literal meaning of that._

(11:06) **Of course I did. It’s what you said.**

(11:10) _Alright, then, sorry. We’ll stick to Mythomagic. But it’s my last day playing, today._

(11:13) **Why?**

(11:14) _Sorry I can’t say, it’s not about Mythomagic._

(11:15) **You’re an asshole.**

(11:15) _Takes one to know one._

(11:16) **Oh, that’s mature.**

(11:17) _Says the one kicking up a fuss over names._

(11:18) **Who’s kicking up the fuss now? Whatever, I don’t need this.**

(11:20) _Jeez, sorry socialising is so burdensome to you._

(11:24) **You should be, because it fucking is. Leave me alone.**

(11:25) _Fine._

(11:25) 

*

08/28/2016: Sunday PM

(1:12) Piper’s dad is letting us use his pool. Are you coming?

(1:13) **No.**

(1:16) Come on Nico, the summer break is nearly over. Might not have another chance.

(1:18) **I said no.**

(1:18) Hazel really wants you here.

(1:18) **Don’t try to guilt trip me, Jason. Go away.**

(1:18) It’s true, you know! She worries about you. She wants you to come out with us more.

(1:20) **And only her.**

(1:20) No? All of us want you here.

(1:22) **I said go away.**

(1:23) Are you okay? Has something happened?

(1:30) Are you going to ignore me now?

(1:39) We want to hang out with you, Nico. Think about that.

*

(8:24) We missed you today.

(8:33) **Hazel, don’t. Please.**

(8:34) Piper is letting us stay over night. It’s not too late for you to come too.

(8:36) **No, thanks.**

(8:38) Will you tell me what’s wrong? Is it because school is starting again soon?

(8:38) **Have a good night, Hazel. Don’t worry about me.**

(8:41) That’s impossible. Seriously, we’re going to talk tomorrow. Okay?

(8:42) **Okay.**

(8:44) That’s a promise. Don’t break your promise.

(8:45) **I would never.**


	3. Only Artemis Is Free Of Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico finally resigns to the fact that Will might just genuinely want to be his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
> _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
> **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

08/29/2016: Monday AM

(7:14) _Okay, maybe we both said some things we didn’t mean._ (!)

(7:39) _I’m sorry._ (!)

(7:39) _I’ve just seen you around on the forum before and thought you were cool._ (!)

*

 (9:04) **Hey! Heeeey! Pool party! You in or are you in?** (!)

(9:04) **Oh don’t tell me** (!)

(9:04) **Damn it Nico!!!! Again????** (!)

*

(9:30) Even me? (!)

(9:31) Yes, apparently. (!)

*

(10:22) _My friends at home probably won’t be into this, but I like Mythomagic so_ (!)

(10:23) _Wait, hang on._ (!)

(10:23) _Have you blocked my number?!_ (!)

(10:24) _Oh my god._ (!)

(10:35) _This so isn’t fair._

(10:35) _Wait, is it working now?_

(10:36) _Have I been mysteriously unblocked?_

*

08/29/2016: Monday PM

(12:03) **Don’t worry, it wasn’t just you I blocked.**

(12:04) _Oh, yeah, that makes me feel heaps better?_

(12:04) **Sorry.**

(12:08) **If it does make you feel better, I’m going to be killed when I go back to school for blocking people.**

(12:10) _That does make me feel a little better._

(12:10) _Why were you blocking everyone?_

(12:11) **I don’t know. People are annoying.**

(12:14) _Because they want to get to know you?_

(12:14) **Because they don’t really. It’s a pity thing. And I don’t want or need their pity.**

(12:15) _This isn’t a pity thing. I just want to be your friend._

(12:20) **Past experiences makes me doubt that.**

(12:23) _We’ll make this a new experience, then._

(12:23) **You’ll get tired of me.**

(12:25) _Let me decide that._

(12:28) **I don’t want to! You’ll decide to leave like everyone else and I’m just forgotten again.**

(12:28) _Okay then, I promise I won’t. I won’t leave or forget you._

(12:29) **Wow, you’ve convinced me.**

(12:31) _Come on, man._

(12:33) **I have no reason to trust or believe you.**

(12:35) _Okay, that’s fair._

(12:36) _My name is Will Solace, and I go to Brooklyn College Academy. If I ever betray our friendship then you have the means to come and beat me up in the school parking lot._

(12:39) **What the hell!! You’re an idiot, why would you do that?!**

(12:40) _Because I trust you won’t abuse that information unless prompted by a broken promise._

(12:43) **You’re so stupid. I can’t believe you.**

(12:43) _Can you finally accept that we’re friends now?_

(12:44) **Whatever. I guess.**

(12:45) _Great! Because I’ve promised Harley one last game…_

(12:45) **You’re using me.**

(12:45) _Never :)_

(12:46) **Fine. First step: get rid of the fucking Aphrodite card.**

(12:46) _Why must you abandon love?_

(12:49) **Let’s not go there. Put Athena in defence and only play Artemis if there are monsters. She doesn’t kill gods or mortals.**

(12:50) _A moral goddess?_

(12:50) **No, she probably just doesn’t see them as worth her time. She has a habit of collecting mortal girls and making them immortal.**

(12:50) _That’s cool! Just girls?_

(12:51) **Yeah, just girls. She thinks boys are the scrounge of the earth.**

(12:51) _Bummer. That’s okay, I’m more into healing than hunting._

(12:52) **You really are a fan of Apollo.**

(12:52) _Haha ah yeah._

(12:55) _Actually, the Apollo thing I posted on the forum was the only thing I knew. I did a school project on him last semester and came across another Mythomagic forum that had all that information._

(12:57) **I was wondering how you knew so much about Apollo but nothing about playing.**

(12:58) _Yeah, I was just waiting for an opportunity to say something intelligent to you._

(12:59) **Huh? How come?**

(1:03) _You post a lot on there. I don’t know. It was intimidating._

(1:04) **Seriously? I mostly just correct people on their mythology.**

(1:04) _Exactly! You know so much! Your username kept popping up so it… I don’t know, it just kinda felt like I knew you._

(1:07) **That’s weird.**

(1:07) _I guess it must be. Haha, sorry._

(1:08) **It’s… Fine. Just a bit weird.**

(1:08) _Um. Anyway, I have to get going if I’m going to do this game with Harley._

(1:09) **Okay. Good luck.**

(1:10) _Thanks, man._

(1:11) **Okay, you have to stop calling me man.**

(1:12) _Why? Are you not one?_

(1:12) **I am.**

(1:12) **My name is Nico.**

(1:13) _Nico. That’s a really nice name._

(1:13) **You’re being weird again.**

(1:14) _Haha okay I gotta go. Bye Nico!_

(1:14) **Bye Solace.**

*

(2:41) _I had to throw the match._

(2:43) **What?**

(2:43) _I was so close to winning, but then Harley got this look on his face and I just couldn’t do it._

(2:45) **Pathetic.**

(2:45) _You can’t beat a despondent kid! That’s too cruel!_

(2:47) **So… Have you ever won a game of Mythomagic? Ever?**

(2:47) _Once. It was a fluke._

(2:47) **Of course.**

(2:49) _I played the Aphrodite card against Harley._

(2:51) **It turns out I can’t trust you after all.**

(2:52) _She’ll win a game for me one of these days._

(2:52) **Doubtful.**

(2:53) _You need to be more optimistic._

(2:53) **That word isn’t in my vocabulary.**

(2:56) _What is? Death? Destruction?_

(2:56) **Among other dark and depressing words, apparently.**

(2:57) _What did you expect, Ghost King?_

(2:57) **Shut up Doctor Sunshine.**

(2:57) _Okay, okay, I guess since I know your name now I can let the emo username go._

(2:59) **I’m so grateful.**

(3:00) _As you should be._

(3:10) _This bus is sweltering. Summer is no way near over._

(3:11) **My room is air conditioned. I can’t tell.**

(3:11) _Have you been in the great outdoors recently?_

(3:13) **Why would I?**

(3:13) _There’s this thing it has. It’s called the sun._

(3:14) **Kill it.**

(3:15) _It’s burning me alive right now._

(3:15) **Good.**

(3:17) _Also the trees out here provide people with oxygen. So they can breathe._

(3:21) **And also die of oxygen poisoning so that we decompose into the ground and feed the trees.**

(3:22) _… That’s morbid._

(3:22) **It’s a real theory.**

(3:23) _Well, I personally welcome our tree overlords._

(3:30) **Where are you going?**

(3:31) _Huh?_

(3:32) **You’re on a bus. Where are you going?**

(3:32) _Oh! I’m going home. Spend my last few days of freedom with my mom._

(3:33) _I work at a summer camp, that’s where I’ve been and why I’ve been playing Mythomagic._

(3:36) **That sounds like a waste of a summer.**

(3:38) _Oh don’t say that! I went to this camp as a kid. It’s great, its got archery and sword fighting, a rock climbing wall, everything._

(3:38) _I teach the kids here first aid, archery, and art. It’s great._

(3:38) **Where is the camp?**

(3:40) _Long Island Sound. It’s not far and I’ll be off this bus within the hour._

(3:41) **Yeah, I’ve heard of it.**

(3:41) _Yeah? You been here?_

(3:41) **Two summers. Ages ago.**

(3:42) _Then how can you say it’s a waste of a summer!_

(3:42) **Because it is. It was nothing special.**

(3:43) _That breaks my heart, Nico. When did you go?_

(3:43) **When I was ten. And eleven.**

(3:45) _Hm. I’ve been going since I was nine. We were here together for at least two years! How did we miss each other?_

(3:45) **I spent most of my time skipping the activities. When I was eleven I actually walked home in the third week of camp.**

(3:45) _Hey, I remember hearing about that. I kept wondering if that kid was okay, if they had plenty to eat and drink. Did you?_

(3:46) **I was fine.**

(3:46) _How long did it take you to get home?_

(3:46) **A few hours. Camp didn’t even notice until I was half an hour from home.**

(3:48) _Wow. Why didn’t you like it though?_

(3:49) **Just because. Didn’t feel like I fit in there.**

(3:51) _What are the chances though, huh? That we went to the same camp together._

(3:51) **I guess.**

(3:52) _Do you get surprised by anything?_

(3:52) **I’ll be surprised when you win a game of Mythomagic.**

(3:55) _Funny._

(3:55) _Hey! We’re at my stop. Gotta walk a bit now. I’ll talk to you later!_

(3:55) **Okay. Bye.**

*

(5:50) _Feels good to be home. I love camp but nothing beats being in a room completely on your own._

(5:54) _Especially when it’s this hot. Clothes are optional!_

(5:55) _Or maybe they aren’t for you, Mr Air Conditioner. I bet you’re wearing a hoodie or something ridiculous like that._

(6:01) **An aviator jacket.**

(6:02) _I knew it._

(6:05) _I have to unpack things now_

(6:06) _It’s too much of a hassle_

(6:07) _Come do it for me._

(6:07) **No.**

(6:08) _Meanie._

*

08/31/2016: Wednesday PM

(7:52) **Am I unblocked yet?** (!)

(7:52) **Fuck.** (!)

*

(8:23) Testing, testing…

(8:23) Sweet.

(8:30) Percy is crying.

(8:31) **Okay?**

(8:33) Why did you unblock me but not Percy?

(8:37) **Hazel said I should unblock at least one of you.**

(8:37) Oh, okay.

(8:40) **Are you with Percy?**

(8:43) Not anymore, I’m at home.

(8:45) What’s going on, Nico?

(8:46) **Nothing.**

(8:49) That’s the biggest lie I’ve ever heard. And I’m friends with Leo.

(8:49) If you’re not going to talk to me then… Maybe talk to Hazel?

(8:51) I wasn’t kidding when I said she worries about you.

(8:54) **I know. I’m working on it.**

(8:55) Okay. But you can talk to me, you know. If you need someone.

(8:56) **Sure, Jason.**

(8:56) **Uh, thanks.**

(8:59) It’s no problem, Nico. We’re here for you.

*

09/01/2016: Thursday AM

(3:12) **Do you ever wish you could just do something without having to explain your actions to everyone?**

(3:15) _Umm… Sometimes I want to eat an entire cake by myself but don’t want people to know?_

(3:16) **I guess that kinda works. Maybe.**

(3:16) _So, what cake do you want to devour without people knowing about it?_

(3:18) **No cake? I don’t have a cake.**

(3:19) _The cake is a metaphor._

(3:20) **Oh. I’m not that great with metaphors.**

(3:20) _I’ll keep that in mind._

(3:21) _What do you want to do without people knowing about it?_

(3:23) **It’s not that I don’t want them to know… I just don’t want them to question it.**

(3:23) _Like when you block people from sending you messages?_

(3:24) **… Yeah. Like that.**

(3:24) _Well, they want to know what they did wrong._

(3:26) **What if it’s not really about them?**

(3:26) _Then they want to know if you’re okay._

(3:27) **Why do they care!**

(3:28) _Because they’re your friends?_

(3:28) **No. Not really.**

(3:29) _Who are they then?_

(3:30) **Hazel’s friends. They barely tolerate me, for her sake.**

(3:32) _Who’s Hazel?_

(3:32) **My sister.**

(3:32) _If they barely tolerated you then why would they care about being blocked?_

(3:33) **Exactly. I don’t know.**

(3:34) _I think you might have the wrong impression._

(3:34) **Trust me, I don’t.**

(3:35) _What’s your proof then?_

(3:35) **My proof? I don’t know… A feeling.**

(3:35) _That’s concrete._

(3:37) **Shut up. They avoid looking at me and talking to me. They never know what to say to me and only ever spend time with me if Hazel is there too.**

(3:38) **The one person who actually seemed to like me and I fucked that up for myself.**

(3:39) _How?_

(3:40) **I**

(3:40) **Never mind.**

(3:40) _Tell me. What’s the worst that could happen?_

(3:41) **You’ll stop talking to me.**

(3:41) _I told you that won’t happen._

(3:43) **You can’t know that.**

(3:43) _Try it._

(3:44) **I got a crush on them.**

(3:46) _That’s not so bad. Unless you still do?_

(3:46) **I don’t. Haven’t for a long time but…**

(3:46) _What’s the issue?_

(3:48) **They didn’t even remember me most of the time.**

(3:49) **This is so stupid. The point is I’m avoiding them now just so they know how it feels to be ignored. It’s stupid and petty and everyone is asking me about it but it kind of feels good, too.**

(3:50) _Have you told them?_

(3:50) **Told who what?**

(3:51) _Told this person you had a crush on them, and that you felt ignored by them._

(3:51) **No way! Absolutely not. I’d rather die.**

(3:51) _Don’t be so dramatic._

(3:52) _You have to let it go somehow. I think holding a grudge won’t do you any good._

(3:52) **Well, right now it is. I’ll unblock them eventually. But telling them… That will be another thing people won’t leave me alone about.**

(3:53) _I think I get your point now._

(3:54) _There was something that I wanted people to know, but I didn’t want them to make a big deal out of it._

(3:54) **What did you do?**

(3:54) _I told them and then threatened to hurt them if they made a big deal out of it._

(3:55) _Well, except my mom. I can’t threaten my mom with violence._

(3:55) **Did it work?**

(3:56) _Kind of. None of them cared, and I didn’t think they would. They didn’t say anything at first but eventually the jokes started to come…_

(3:56) **Oh.**

(3:57) _Oh! Like, it was fine. Good-natured jokes! It was what I needed, I think. To not be a big deal but they still acknowledged it._

(3:58) **I don’t want anyone to know about this.**

(3:58) _How bad can it be? Did you have a crush on a gargoyle or something?_

(3:58) _Maybe you need to accept it yourself, first._

(3:59) **I don’t want to.**

(4:00) _Why not?_

(4:00) **It’s**

(4:02) **It’s wrong. I feel gross.**

(4:02) _I can’t possibly imagine any situation where having feelings for someone is gross. Unless it was illegal._

(4:03) **Nothing like that! Ew!**

(4:04) _Well, good. Then I don’t see the problem._

(4:04) **Lucky you**.

(4:04) _What if you just told me?_

(4:05) **I can’t. I just can’t.**

(4:05) _Ignoring the person and ignoring those feelings aren’t going to help you in the long run. It’s going to make you miserable._

(4:06) **Too late I guess.**

(4:07) _Do you want to stay miserable?_

(4:07) **What kind of question is that!**

(4:08) _One I genuinely have to ask. This situation has already taken its toll on you. Why let it continue?_

(4:08) _Take control of it. Own it._

(4:09) **Own it…**

(4:10) _Even if you don’t feel it, confidently announce it to the world. No one can take you down if you act like they can’t._

(4:13) **Maybe not the world.**

(4:13) _Okay, no, maybe not the world. But you know what I mean._

(4:14) _No matter what is it, Nico, it’s not gross or anything to be ashamed of. It’s real, and you owe it to yourself to accept it._

(4:15) **Fuck**

(4:15) **Okay. Yeah.**

(4:16) **Going to bed. I’m exhausted.**

(4:17) _Jeez, I wonder why. I wasn’t going to mention it because we were having a moment, but it’s four in the fucking morning._

(4:17) **Sorry. Were you sleeping?**

(4:18) _Yes??? Of course???_

(4:18) **Right. Like a loser.**

(4:19) _Go to bed, Nico. Like a normal person._

(4:20) **I am not a normal person.**

(4:20) _I gathered that. At least make your sleeping normal. Please. For me._

(4:21) **Doctor’s orders?**

(4:21) _Precisely._

(4:21) _Good night, Nico._

(4:22) **See you in the morning, Doctor Sunshine.**


	4. You Realise Apollo Is Bi AF, Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico makes more friends and encounters a troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
> _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
> **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

09/01/2016: Thursday AM

(3:12) I couldn’t find you at lunch today.

(3:13) **I was in the library.**

(3:13) I checked the library?

(3:15) **I was in the very back corner of the library.**

(3:15) Doing what?

(3:15) **Reading.**

(3:19) You can come read at our table. I’ll put Leo on the other end.

(3:21) **Maybe next time.**

(3:22) Okay, sweet. Okay.

(3:22) **Bye Jason.**

(3:23) Bye!!

*

(3:30) **I told Jason that I would sit with him at lunch sometime soon.**

(3:30) **I think he just about wet himself.**

(3:31) Good!

(3:31) You will, right? You’ll sit with him?

(3:31) **Yes, Hazel.**

(3:33) Good. I know you’ve explained that you don’t think any of them really like you, but I know Jason does. I know he does.

(3:35) **Okay.**

(3:35) **Yeah, it seems like it.**

(3:36) He’s a good guy to be friends with. Leo and Piper are good people too.

(3:36) **We’ll see.**

(3:38) Remember that this is what helped with Bianca. Accepting and moving on.

(3:39) **I know, I know. I’m trying.**

(3:39) **Thanks, Hazel.**

(3:41) Anything for you, Nico.

*

(4:07) _It’s the first day of school and I’m in detention._

(4:07) **What the hell did you do?**

(4:10) _I didn’t do my summer homework._

(4:11) **Oh wow, that’s hardcore.**

(4:12) _I mean, I /attempted/ to do my homework._

(4:12) **Why bother?**

(4:15) _Because I’m a good student._

(4:16) _But it didn’t matter because I don’t have a good teacher._

(4:16) **One of those asshole teachers that assigns work on things you haven’t covered yet?**

(4:19) _No, actually. She just forgot that I’m dyslexic and made all of the worksheets tiny._

(4:20) **“Just forgot”? That’s not something your teacher should forget.**

(4:21) _Well, she probably had a lot of other things to worry about._

(4:21) **And one of them should have been you.**

(4:22) _Yeah, perhaps._

(4:22) _But I did like feeling like a detective when I use a magnifying glass._

(4:23) **You’re a dork.**

(4:25) _A dork who is in detention._

(4:26) **I’ll say it again: hardcore.**

(4:30) _I was right, by the way. My friends didn’t go for Mythomagic._

(4:31) **Is it because they knew how bad you were?**

(4:32) _Very funny. No, they just called me a nerd._

(4:32) **You are. But you’re not meant to flaunt it.**

(4:35) _I am not ashamed of my nerdy tendencies!_

(4:35) **You should be.**

(4:36) **You’re not even good at your nerdy tendencies.**

(4:37) _Alright, I get it :(_

(4:40) _Lou Ellen said I should start a Mythomagic club at school if I was so eager._

(4:40) **I think Lou Ellen must hate you.**

(4:43) _Lou Ellen is the kind of girl who will replace cupcake icing with mayonnaise, so I think you might be right._

(4:43) **That’s disgusting.**

(4:45) _It was. We still haven’t forgiven her._

(4:45) _I think you’d like her. Very quiet, but with a mean streak._

(4:56) _Nico?_

(5:01) **Sorry. I didn’t know how to reply to that.**

(5:03) _Okay… Did you do your summer homework? Like the good student I’m not?_

(5:04) **I didn’t, no. I never do. The teachers have given up on me by now because I still manage to pass my classes.**

(5:05) _How?!_

(5:06) **Cramming.**

(5:06) _That’s unhealthy! You should be ashamed of that._

(5:07) **I retain information really easily, so it’s not that big of a deal.**

(5:07) _I hate you so much right now._

(5:08) **So I guess you’re enjoying detention?**

(5:09) _So much. My friend Cecil is here because he didn’t do his homework either._

(5:09) _He’s throwing paper planes at me._

(5:11) **I hope his aim is good.**

(5:11) **I have to go pick up my sister.**

(5:11) _I’ll be here, in detention, rebelling._

(5:12) **Of course.**

*

09/09/2016: Friday PM

(12:12) **I am suffering.**

(12:12) _You mean, more than usual?_

(12:14) **Yes, sure. I am suffering more than usual.**

(12:15) _What do you want me to do about it?_

(12:16) **You could assassinate these idiots for me, but I think that might upset my sister.**

(12:16) _I did say I’m more into healing than hunting._

(12:17) _What are they doing?_

(12:17) **They’re speaking to me.**

(12:20) _How dare they._

(12:20) **I know. I’m trying to read but it’s not working.**

(12:20) **What are you doing?**

(12:21) _I’m watching Cecil and Lou Ellen mix together different flavoured yoghurts to see what it tastes like._

(12:21) _I’m on standby in case they poison themselves._

(12:22) **Do you ever feel like you’re the only sane person?**

(12:23) _Often. But if it proves to not kill them, I’m trying the yoghurt._

(12:23) **I spoke too soon about you.**

(12:25) _I’m an idiot, but I’m a responsible idiot._

(12:26) **You said it, not me.**

(12:26) **Is that whole doctor thing serious then?**

(12:28) _What do you mean? I’m serious about becoming a doctor._

(12:29) **What about your career in clowning?**

(12:31) _That’s my minor. My major will be in medicine._

(12:31) _Specifically, paediatrics. I like kids._

(12:33) **Children are weird. I don’t understand them.**

(12:33) _They’re more scared of you than you are of them._

(12:34) **I’m calling bullshit. Percy has a baby sister now and she likes to pull my hair.**

(12:35) _That’s a baby, though. Babies don’t know fear. They haven’t experienced the world yet and don’t know its horrors._

(12:35) _Who’s Percy?_

(12:36) **Um**

(12:36) **A friend?**

(12:36) _Are you asking me or telling me?_

(12:37) **That’s such a teacher response. What the fuck are you?**

(12:39) _Someone who is planning on entering a field involving children._

(12:40) **I’m not a child!**

(12:40) _So who’s Percy?_

(12:41) **He’s a friend. There.**

(12:42) _Why is this always a difficult subject with you?_

(12:43) **What’s that supposed to mean?!**

(12:43) _No! That’s not, like, a criticism. I mean like, why are you so weird about friendships._

(12:45) **That doesn’t sound any better.**

(12:45) _Humour me, come on._

(12:48) **I guess I’m just not good with people. I have difficulty connecting with others. I don’t know.**

(12:48) **Did you eat the yoghurt?**

(12:49) _Not yet._

(12:49) _Do you feel connected to me?_

(12:51) **That’s a weird thing to ask! I don’t know!**

(12:51) _We’re definitely friends, you know. I consider you my friend._

(12:52) **You’re the easiest to talk to… Besides Hazel.**

(12:53) **At first I thought it was because you were just someone I talk to on my phone but…**

(12:56) _But what?_

(12:57) **Nothing, really. Bell’s gone, I have to go to class.**

(12:57) _Okay. Talk to you later, Nico!_

(12:59) **Bye Solace.**

*

(9:53) _The yoghurt tasted like motor oil but none of us have puked up our guts yet. That’s promising._

(9:54) **I’m not going to your funeral if this is how you die. You deserve it.**

(9:55) _If I don’t end up dying, will you visit me in the hospital?_

(9:55) **I don’t like hospitals.**

(9:57) **And I’m not dressing up like a fucking clown.**

(9:57) _That’s real disappointing to hear, Nico._

(9:57) _How could I convince you?_

(10:00) **You can’t, sorry. You can die on your own.**

(10:00) _That’s so depressing! You have to be there with me for my last moments._

(10:00) **Why?**

(10:02) _Confirmation. That I haven’t invented you._

(10:05) **If you invented me, then your imagination is pretty shit.**

(10:07) _My imagination gave me this beautiful sarcastic boy. I think it did well._

(10:20) _Are you not going to reply again?_

(10:21) **I don’t know how to reply to that!**

(10:22) _Something like, “No, Will, YOU’RE beautiful,” and then we’d have an argument over it._

(10:24) **I think that yoghurt really is having an effect.**

(10:25) _Let me dream, Nico. Let me dream._

(10:28) **Yeah, okay. Good night, Solace.**

(10:30) _I’ll be dreaming of you, xx_

(10:30) **Fucking weirdo.**

(10:33) **xx**

*

09/13/2016: Tuesday PM

(12:22) **I think your stupid somehow wirelessly transferred through my phone and infected my lunch table.**

(12:23) _What concoction have they created?_

(12:24) **Leo calls it the Milkshake of Horror.**

(12:24) **Piper is calling it her child.**

(12:24) **Jason is just calling it disgusting.**

(12:24) _And what do you call it?_

(12:25) **An abomination. I want it out of my sight.**

(12:25) **Ugh, Piper just took a sip. She has a good poker face.**

(12:26) _Take a drink! Take a drink!_

(12:26) **Hell no!**

(12:28) **Oh great, now Leo is starting on that too.**

(12:28) _Do it, Nico. Your life will flash before your eyes._

(12:29) **I’m not interested in seeing it again.**

(12:30) **Shit, now Jason has had a drink.**

(12:30) _You have to up-show him._

(12:31) **I know. I do.**

(12:31) _Woah, I was kidding._

(12:31) **I wasn’t. Can’t lose to Jason. Wish me luck.**

(12:32) _It’s been nice knowing you._

(12:32) **Wish I could say the same.**

(12:32) _Hey!_

*

(10:01) _Are you alive?_

(10:20) _I was joking. Please be alive._

(10:30) **I am barely alive.**

(10:31) _That’s good enough for me._

(10:32) _Unlike you, I would attend your funeral._

(10:33) **Thanks, but I don’t want you there.**

(10:35) _And why not?!_

(10:38) **You’d make some weird dramatic speech.**

(10:41) _I mean, yeah, you’re not wrong, but_

(10:41) **Nope. Not invited.**

(10:42) _You make a lousy corpse._

(10:44) **Oh yeah? Because I’m going to bed now and probably won’t wake up until three tomorrow afternoon.**

(10:45) _That’s impossible. There’s no way._

(10:45) _But you have school?!_

(10:46) **Yes way. Fuck school.**

(10:46) _Well then, dream of me._

(10:49) **I’ll dream of the days before you, the good days, the days I was happy.**

(10:55) _You’re not even a good liar through text._

(10:55) **Shut up. ‘Night.**

(10:55) _You didn’t deny it!_

(10:55) _Night._

* * *

**Mythomagic Forum: Tips For Playing?**

drsunshine posted on 09/19/2016:

Anyone have any tips for playing against actual people? My experience, thus far, has been children. I’ve managed to convince a friend of a friend to challenge me, even though she seems salty about it. I gotta prove to her that I’m at least okay and worthy.

I only have the Gods and Goddesses pack (minus The Big Three). Help?

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

get rid of the fucking aphrodite card

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

@_ghost_king_ You’d think, being a big shot player, you’d have more advice than that.

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

don’t take advice from that noob lol. my first advice would be get a better pack.

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

yeah, yeah. advice: try and knock out her second row first. means her first row defence, no matter how strong, wont be that great when protecting her third row, which will probably house her strongest.

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

@seer_octavian Right, yeah, I’ll just go do that… with all of the money I currently have…

@_ghost_king_ Finally, something useful.

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

im always useful

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

lmao okay

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

@seer_octavian What’s your damage?

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

just seeing that jerkoff pretend hes good.. lol . .

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

you remind me of someone. like a fly i swore i smacked down with a newspaper but its fucking here again.

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

@_ghost_king_ How do I block people?

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

i’ll text u

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

gay

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

Bisexual.

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

what?

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

Oh, are we not having a moment? Sharing our sexualities?

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

fuck off!!!!!! bisexuality doesn’t fuckin exist lmao pick 1

* * *

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

David Bowie is turning in his grave.

* * *

_ghost_king_ replied 09/19/2016:

are you going to block them or just keep taunting them

* * *

seer_octavian replied 09/19/2016:

pft dw im out of ur little gay party here don’t wanna catch something lmao

* * *

 

drsunshine replied 09/19/2016:

Oh good, this trash takes itself out.

* * *

 

09/19/2016: Monday PM

(7:43) _Did you hear that, Nico? A whole gay party!_

(7:45) **But I didn’t get you a present.**

(7:46) _Ah, that’s okay. My coming out happened ages ago._

(7:47) **Really? How did it… go?**

(7:49) _Remember when we talking about doing something without people questioning it?_

(7:49) **Yeah.**

(7:50) _Well, that’s what I was referring to. Told my friends and family, asked them to not make a big deal out of it, and they didn’t. So, it was fine._

(7:50) **Cool. That’s good.**

(7:52) _Yeah. Occasionally get a prick like seer_octavian, but if anything it just makes me more aggressively bisexual._

(7:55) **You own it.**

(7:56) _Exactly that!_

(8:00) **What else do you own?**

(8:04) _Hm? Well, I try to own my disabilities. But your comment about my teacher needing to remember me made me think I’m not advocating enough for myself._

(8:05) **But that’s hard.**

(8:06) _Yeah, but if I don’t do it, no on else really will, you know? I can’t make excuses for her because it just hurts me._

(8:07) _The next thing I will own is my dyslexia and ADHD. I will demand to be treated with the alternatives I require._

(8:08) _What do you own, Nico?_

(8:09) **Nothing, yet. But I’m learning, I think.**

(8:10) _I believe in you._

(8:10) _That’s such a blasé phrase but I mean it. I believe you can get there._

(8:12) **Thanks. Will.**

(8:13) _Anytime, anyplace, Nico._

*

09/22/2016: Thursday PM

(5:44) **I was right, about everything. They didn’t like me – or, like, they didn’t want to be around me because I was weird and I made them uncomfortable.**

(5:47) _Hey, what happened?_

(5:48) **They apologised.**

(5:49) _Who did? Your friends?_

(5:50) **Yeah, I guess that’s what they are now.**

(5:50) **As annoying as they are and as much as I complain I like hanging out with them. It’s been nice to be included.**

(5:50) **But Jason, Piper, and Leo, they all apologised to me today for not trying harder before.**

(5:50) **It was so weird but nice.**

(5:50) **I think Hazel probably talked to them but I don’t think I even mind.**

(5:52) _You deserve an apology. I’m sorry I doubted you._

(5:53) **Oh, that’s whatever.**

(5:53) **I don’t care.**

(5:53) **It’s because of you that I’ve been able to accept this.**

(5:54) **I’m autistic. And after my sister died**

(5:54) **Uh, my sister Bianca, not Hazel**

(5:54) **After she died I kinda just thought that no one really wanted me around anymore.**

(5:55) **That’s so stupid when I think about it now.**

(5:55) **I just thought I didn’t deserve friends because I was too much of a freak.**

(5:56) **But you demanding to be treated with respect… I want that too.**

(5:56) _And you deserve that. And so much more._

(5:57) **I do. And I’m going to take it.**

(5:58) _Is it weird that I’m crying a little?_

(5:58) **It’s weird for you to be crying! I’m the one that’s meant to be crying.**

(5:59) _Are you?_

(6:00) **Shut up!**

(6:01) _I really want to hug you right now._

(6:01) _If that would be okay with you._

(6:02) **I think it would be okay.**

(6:03) _Well. I’m hugging you in my dreams._

(6:04) **You and your dreams. It’s creepy.**

(6:08) **I’m tired now, though. I’m going to go have dreams now.**

(6:08) _Of me?_

(6:09) **I think you’re gonna force yourself in there.**

(6:10) _Tell me about it when you wake up ;)_

(6:10) **You are definitely creepy.**

(6:10) _;(_

 


	5. Even In His Greek Form, Cupid Is A Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise meeting!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
>  _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
>  **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

10/01/2016: Saturday AM

(10:43) Are you busy today?

(10:43) **No. Need help with something?**

(10:45) Kind of. There’s a comic convention in New York City today, and Frank was able to book a table at the Mythomagic gaming room.

(10:46) **So he could play against people?**

(10:46) Yeah, just stay at the table for a few hours and play. Except now he’s too nervous to do it.

(10:47) **I could have told him that in advance.**

(10:48) He thought he could do it, but now his stomach is all in knots.

(10:49) There’s a cancellation fee we’d rather not pay.

(10:50) **It’s fine, I get it.**

(10:50) **How long will I have to stay there?**

(10:51) Four hours…

(10:52) **I’m going to need a lot of coffee.**

(10:52) Thank you, Nico!

(10:52) **Anything for you, Hazel.**

*

He didn’t realise that it was an entire outing.

“What the fuck,” Nico blurted as they arrived at the subway station.

He was walking behind Hazel and Frank, leading him through the crowd with their hands linked together until they stopped in front of the most rowdy group of people on the platform.

Of course, it just had to be the people he was forced to hang out with that day.

“Hey, Batman,” Leo called out, one arm wrapped around Piper and the other around Jason. “Nice to see you outta your batcave.”

Nico flipped him off as they boarded the subway, resigning himself to a day of socialising.

*

The crowds were thinning around him, slowly trickling back out to the larger attractions of the convention. Nico could feel his body relaxing as more of them left, walking past his table without a second glance. He picked the purple lint balls that stuck to the worn out table cloth until his black pants were covered in purple dots, counting the minutes down until he could leave too.

It had been three and a half hours of torture, mostly because his table was within earshot of Octavian’s table – the same ‘Seer’ Octavian, Nico figured out, that had been annoying everyone on the Mythomagic forum.

He turned to watch the analogue clock on the wall opposite him, watching its slow turn.

A buzzing in his pocket distracted him momentarily.

(6:37) _Okay, I’m going to do it._

Nico frowned, but before he could reply he received another message.

(6:37) _Wish me luck._

Nico shrugged in time with a person tapping the table top in front of him, calling for his attention. Nico jumped slightly, not having heard the person approach, and looking up found himself eye to eye with a boy, around his age, with sky blue eyes full of mirth. He looked away quickly, feeling his cheeks blush.

“You still playing?” the boy asked as he sat himself opposite to Nico. “Please say you are, that blonde haired guy freaks me out a bit.”

Nico glanced over to the said blonde-haired-guy, predictably Octavian, because there was no one else here that Nico could think of that would have that effect on people. Except maybe himself.

He fiddled with his phone before slipping it into his pocket, wiping the purple lint from his lap and pulling in his chair. He looked up at the other boy through his curtain of long bangs, trying to make himself look as small as possible.

“I’m still going,” he said, and the boy lit up.

“Great,” the boy replied, “I didn’t fancy getting poisoned today. Doesn’t he look like the kind of guy who’d poison you? It’s something about his face.”

Nico could see it, how Octavian’s face narrowed to a point at his chin and nose, giving him a rat-like impression. It was a naturally distrustful face, and even if Nico didn’t know who Octavian was, he’d steer clear of him as well.

“That’s a good call,” Nico found himself saying. “He’s a cheat, and a sore loser.”

“And you?”

Nico looked up, frowning. “And me, what?”

The boy had his elbow up in the table, right hand cupping his face as he stared at Nico. He smiled slightly, the barest lift of the corner of his mouth, but Nico felt like he was looking into the sun.

“Are you a cheat or a sore loser?”

“Oh,” Nico mumbled. He shook his head, then thought. “I’m competitive, though.”

“Oh, man,” the boy laughed. “That doesn’t bode well for me. I’m Will, by the way.”

Nico’s ears immediately began to ring. His brain slogged through the fuzziness of anxiety, mildly noticing the boy reach his hand over the table to Nico.

Will. It had to be a coincidence, but the way this guy talked so easily, and used the word _man_ , Nico couldn’t shake it.

He had to be this Will. His Will.

His heart was beating in his throat, trying to claw its way up to his mouth. If he spat right now it’d probably come up blood, so he swallowed and swallowed instead.

Nico hoped that Will didn’t notice how much his hands were shaking when he lifted one up to shake Will’s. Nico hoped that Will didn’t notice the sweat collecting in his palm like a little pool. Nico hoped that Will couldn’t see just how pale he felt.

Nico hoped that Will didn’t recognise him.

“D-di Angelo,” Nico replied as he shook Will’s hand.

Will smiled before swooping down to rifle through his bag. “Sorry, give me a second.” He pulled out his phone, clicking the screen on and frowning, before throwing it back in his bag.

Nico swallowed back his heart again. “Expecting a call or something?”

Will went through his bag again and pulled out his deck, placing the cards carefully on the table. “Yeah, a message from a friend. Sometimes he just doesn’t reply though, which is cool. That’s just him.”

Nico’s stomach felt like it was trying to follow his heart. “Okay. Um, strategy or random draw?”

Will thought for a moment. “Which will give me a better chance at winning?”

Nico had to hold back a smile. “Random draw, probably. If you’re really that bad.”

“I’m really that bad,” Will said happily. His eyes sparkled when he smiled, Nico noticed, like glittering sea. “My friend has been helping me but… Maybe I’m just a lost cause.”

“We’ll see, then.”

Nico grabbed his deck and started sorting through them, pulling out all of the cards he knew would be way too powerful in a match against Will. He kept most of the gods and goddesses, as he knew that’s all that Will had, but left in some other monsters so he didn’t get too suspicious.

He placed his deck face down on the table, watched as Will did the same, and indicated for Will to go first.

Will flipped over the top card on his deck, and put Hera down on the table.

“Unlucky,” Nico said before he could stop himself.

“She’s okay.” Will shrugged. “I feel really bad for her. She’s kinda pointless. Her only attack is vengeance, and that’s only against certain cards. ”

“She’s much stronger when Zeus is in play with her. He protects her, too.”

Will made a sour face. “That’s just sexist.”

Nico laughed softly before covering his mouth with his hand.

“It’s your turn,” Will said, looking pleased with himself.

Nico flipped over his first card with his left hand, his right hand occupied with twisting and turning the ring on his thumb. He tapped the metal skull ring against the side of the table in a rhythm only he knew while he contemplated his first drawn card.

Fucking Aphrodite.

The table was shaking from Will trying to contain his laughter on the other side, and Nico had to try very hard to school his own expression back to its normal neutrality.

“My friend would say _that’s_ unlucky.”

Nico was still going through flushes of hot and cold, brought on each time Will referred to him as _my friend_.

Nico grumbled, “That’s one word for it.”

“You draw again, right?”

“Right.”

Nico flipped over his next card, and nearly slammed his head into the table.

This time, Will didn’t even try to contain his laughter, and picked up the offending card from the table.

“Eros,” he said between fits of laughter. “Major unlucky.”

All Nico could do was sigh and deal with the cards life had given him.

“I put Eros in attack. Hopefully with Aphrodite’s power of love he’ll have enough attack points to even seduce Hera.” He wouldn’t usually explain his tactics to his opponent while playing, but with Will’s happy face watching his every move, he felt relaxed about the game.

He didn’t think he’d mind losing this one match.

“Maybe you’ve picked up your Tarot cards instead,” Will suggested. “And this is what your future holds.”

Will was smiling, his white but slightly crooked teeth smiling at Nico too. Nico couldn’t look at him too long, especially couldn’t look at his face out of embarrassment, so he had to make up Will’s appearance out of quick snapshots. Light freckles on his cheeks and nose, his cleft chin, the three piercings in his left ear.

Bordering all of that, waves of light blonde hair that looked so soft that Nico wanted to run his fingers through it.

He felt his cheeks burn again, the coiling feeling in his stomach returning, and he both wanted to run away and stay right where they were forever.

“I really don’t think this is what my future holds,” Nico replied belatedly. “Draw your second card so we can finally start.”

“Yes sir.” Will drew his second card and placed it on the table beside Hera. “Hephaestus.”

He turned the card into the defence position, but Nico stopped him.

“No, no,” Nico admonished. “Do you know anything about Greek mythology? The game follows the myths more than most people think. Look, Hephaestus is Hera’s son, but she didn’t like him because he was – disabled, I guess. Threw him off a mountain. So naturally, he doesn’t like her now either.”

“Okay.” Will nodded slowly.

Nico sighed exasperatedly. “So, you have to read the cards. Hephaestus’ defence isn’t going to extend to Hera. It specifically says so.”

Nico pointed to the tiny print on the card, which made Will huff.

“I can’t read it if it’s that small,” he mumbled, but didn’t elaborate.

“I read the descriptions online,” Nico supplied, because it was true. He hadn’t mentioned it to Will, mostly because the opportunity had come and gone, but he was dyslexic too. He had to remember the attack and defence points off by heart in order to play properly.

“I just look at the numbers,” Will admitted.

“That’s fine,” Nico assured him. “It’s just sometimes they aren’t always helpful.”

Nico smiled briefly, he thought, he hoped, in a reassuring way, and when Will beamed back he knew he’d succeeded.

How strange it felt, to smile so naturally, without someone turning away from him. It had only been ten minutes and his cheeks hurt from smiling, and burned with excitement and embarrassment whenever Will looked at him.

How strange, too, how his hands wouldn’t shy away from Will’s when he repositioned Will’s cards on the table. They twitched and shook and trembled with lighting spikes every time he felt skin on skin, but it wasn’t the usual repulsion that he felt with other people.

And so they played, Nico pointing out the pros and cons of each card and letting Will decide for himself, while Nico kept his team in permanent defence just so the game went longer.

But it had only been forty minutes when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He shrunk and rubbed his cheek against his shoulder when Leo Valdez’s face loomed in front of him.

“Hey, Severus Snape,” he said, waving a cup of coffee in his face. “We gotta get going if we wanna get home before dark. You nearly done here?”

Nico looked at the table. With only two moves he could probably bring Will’s team down, but he didn’t really want to. But also his team was so well defended that even if he didn’t do anything, it would take forever for Will to bring them all to zero.

“That’s okay, I probably have to get going too,” Will told him. He collected up his cards as he rose from his chair, bunching them together with a hair tie from around his wrist. He flicked his hair out of his face as he smiled down at Nico, holding his hand out again. “Thanks for putting up with me, di Angelo. I learned a lot.”

Nico shook his hand slowly, savouring those lighting spikes pulsing in his hand.

“See ya!” Will shouted as he slung his bag over his back and left the room, the light dimming all around as he did.

His heart, finally, gave up on its ascent. Now, it plummeted down to the pit of his stomach, rotting and foiling his insides out.

This didn’t feel like how it was with Percy. Nico could feel this in the tips of his fingers, how they felt pulled taught by invisible string leading out the door Will just went through. He was a mixture of want and repulsion, an exhilarating high fighting a depressive low.

He was doing it again.

“Oi? Earth to Nico! We have to get going! Piper is gonna kill us if we make her break her curfew.”

“Yeah,” Nico croaked and rose from his chair on autopilot. “Let’s go.”

Will Solace was beautiful.

And Nico was a moth to flame.

*

10/01/2016: Saturday PM

(7:35) _I did it._

(7:36) **You’re yet to tell me what you did.**

(7:36) _I played against someone in Mythomagic! Although, I think he was going easy on me. Which I actually appreciate, because otherwise it would have been over embarrassingly quick._

(7:38) _He drew the Aphrodite /and/ Eros card in his first two draws. You would have had a fit._

(7:39) **Unlucky.**

(7:39) **Did you win?**

(7:40) _Huh. Yeah, unlucky._

(7:40) _No one won. It was cut short because he had to go._

(7:41) _Unlucky, right?_

(7:41) **I guess. Unlucky.**

(7:45) _Nico d’Angelo. That sounds sufficiently Italian._

(7:47) **Ah shit**

(7:47) **Will**

(7:47) _Why didn’t you say anything!_

(7:48) **I panicked. I’m sorry.**

(7:49) _I’m so stupid. How could I not know?_

(7:51) **Really, I didn’t expect you to know it was me. I mean, that’s why I gave you my last name, so you didn’t know.**

(7:51) **Which is spelled di Angelo, by the way.**

(7:52) _I think it’s spelled “di FUCKING HELL ANGELO WHY DIDN’T YOU SAY ANYTHING.”_

(7:52) _You must think I’m an idiot._

(7:52) **I’ve always thought you were an idiot. Today didn’t change my opinion on that.**

(7:54) _Oh God, and I kept mentioning you, too._

(7:54) **You did. You talk about me a lot.**

(7:55) _It’s not what it sounds like!_

(7:55) _Or, it might be._

(7:56) _But the point is, because of you, I have missed a great opportunity to make fun of you to your face. I’m incredibly unhappy._

(8:02) **I had fun today.**

(8:03) _Me too._

(8:03) _We should do it again?_

(8:04) **Yeah. I think so.**

(8:04) _Great. Good. Cool._

(8:05) **Cool.**

*

(1:34) _You drew the fucking Aphrodite card._

(1:35) **Go the fuck to sleep, Solace.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is actually really short so I might post six and seven together next week, so, this is the second to last update! Thanks guys!!!


	6. Dw, Zeus Was Also Mega Gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
> _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
> **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

10/03/2016: Monday AM

(9:59) **I have to tell you something.**

(10:03) **Oh, so you’ve unblocked me now?**

(10:03) **Alright then. What is it?**

(10:07) **It’s completely in the past. I don’t feel this way anymore.**

(10:07) **But I need to say it so I can accept it and move on.**

(10:08) **Because I need to move on. I think… I think someone might be waiting for me.**

(10:08) **I know that I’m waiting for me.**

(10:09) **Hey, dude, that’s cool. What’s up?**

(10:10) **I used to have a crush on you.**

(10:10) **What?!**

(10:10) **It was more like, I don’t know, some kind of hero worship but basically…**

(10:10) **Yeah. I had the biggest crush on you when I was like, eleven.**

(10:13) **When you say ‘used to’…**

(10:13) **I said, I don’t feel that way anymore. I haven’t for a long time.**

(10:15) **And why not!**

(10:15) **Seriously? You’re not my type.**

(10:16) **Not your type! How can I not be your type?**

(10:16) **I’m everyone’s type.**

(10:17) **You’re barely Annabeth’s type.**

(10:18) **Hmf. Fine.**

(10:18) **So this is why you’ve been avoiding me? And ignoring me?**

(10:19) **It wasn’t you. I had to sort it out myself.**

(10:20) **I love you, Nico.**

(10:20) **Yikes.**

(10:22) **Hey! Dude, like, you liking guys doesn’t change shit, just so you know. Or even you liking me - past tense. Why past tense? What’s wrong with me now?**

(10:23) **Do you want me to make a list?**

(10:23) **No, I’m good.**

(10:23) **So, do you feel better?**

(10:25) **Yes. I think so.**

(10:25) **Just… maybe don’t tell anyone.**

(10:25) **Okay, you can tell Annabeth.**

(10:25) **Good, I need to be showered in compliments after the harsh blow you’ve dealt me.**

(10:27) **Stop being such a baby.**

(10:28) **Hey, so, wait**

(10:28) **Does this mean there’s someone else on the horizon?**

(10:28) **Someone who is more your type?**

(10:29) **Is it Jason?**

(10:29) **If it’s Jason I’m going to be so pissed off.**

(10:30) **It’s not Jason.**

(10:30) **So there is someone!**

(10:31) **Fuck off Jackson!**

(10:32) **WHOWHOWHO**

(10:32) **This conversation is over. Good bye.**

(10:33) **Ah, youth. So adorable.**

*

10/03/2016: Monday PM

(2:22) **I am owning who I am.**

(2:30) _Good!! I’m so proud, Nico._

(2:32) **I need to tell my sister. I want to, but I’m still scared.**

(2:33) _That’s perfectly normal._

(2:33) **I’m gay.**

(2:34) _Excellent news. Now go tell Hazel._

(2:25) **Thank you, Will.**

*

(4:37) I didn’t get to say…

(4:37) I may not have known her, but I know Bianca would be proud.

(4:39) **Thanks, Hazel. That means a lot.**

(4:40) Anything for you, Nico.

(4:40) Um, I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but I do know that Jason doesn’t take it well when he’s the only one out of the loop…

(4:42) **It’s Leo I’m worried about. He’s going to ask me if he’s attractive, isn’t he?**

(4:43) Probably.

(4:44) **I don’t want to answer that.**

(4:46) Well, I know for a fact that you don’t have any issues about hurting Leo’s feelings… so…

(4:48) **Hazel! No!**

(4:49) Whatever you say, brother ;)

(4:50) **This is exactly what I’ve feared.**

(4:51) Oh, it could be worse. I could be trying to set you up with Piper’s half-brother.

(4:53) **I’m going to stop replying to you now.**

(4:53) Haha

(4:54) Wait, Nico?

(4:54) I love you.

(4:55) **I love you too, Hazel.**

*

(7:00) **Hey. Are you doing anything this weekend?**

(7:01) _Not at all :)_


	7. Fucking Aphrodite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Bold/_ghost_king_** is Nico
> 
> _Italics/drsunshine_ is Will
> 
> apollosprophet/seer_octavian is Octavian
> 
> canadian_dragon is Frank
> 
> Normal is Jason
> 
> Underlined is Hazel
> 
> **Underline+Bold**  is Percy

10/08/2016: Saturday AM

(11:04) _I think I’m here?_

(11:04) _I don’t know, there are no skulls or green flames to guide my way._

(11:05) **Are you ever going to let this go?**

(11:05) _Fight me irl, di Angelo. Come outside._

*

Nico regretted telling Will the name of his family’s beach cabin.

_Like, I knew you were an Ancient Greece nerd_ , he had texted, _But I didn’t think your whole family were nerds about it too._

Nico had snorted. **Says the guy coming over to play Mythomagic with me.**

Now, Nico opened the cabin door and scanned the shore. Twenty metres down the beach was Will, his blonde hair whipping in the wind and probably saturated in sea water by now. Nico raised a hand to him, and Will waved enthusiastically back.

“Yo!” he called, his voice carried off by the wind. Will tumbled toward him, kicking up sand behind him with his flip flops. He was wearing some ridiculous, probably home-made cut off denim shorts, Nico noticed, and an impossibly white singlet against his tan skin.

Nico could already feel himself shrink away, but he forced his back straight, determined to stand tall next to Will.

Or, as tall as he was going to get next to Will.

Will slapped his flip flops against the small wooden porch, dislodging the sand from the rubber and foam.

“Hey,” Nico said as casually as could manage. He leaned against the doorframe, eyes squinting against the airborne sand.

“Hey,” Will replied as he approached. He beamed down at Nico, his arms hovering by his side in a hesitant question.

Nico rolled his eyes. “Just speak, Solace.”

Will’s smile turned shy. “Can I hug you now?”

He knew what Will was going to ask, could remember the excited message Will had sent him when he invited him over – _I’m going to hug you so hard!!!!!_ – but still his blush betrayed him, and he had to look away from Will’s hopeful face.

“Whatever,” Nico mumbled, but he leaned forward to meet Will’s body, gently wrapping his arms around Will and giving him a single pat on the back.

He had hardly processed Will’s arms around his body before Will drew away, his eyes alight with happiness as he surveyed the front of the cabin.

“So this is the Hades Cabin, huh?”

“Shut up,” Nico grumbled. Will laughed behind him as they entered the cabin, shutting the door gently against the rushing wind and enveloping the room into a state of calm. Nico liked it, the solitude of the cabin, with Will’s bright presence there to keep everything alive.

There were three beds in all in the cabin, two of them in the front room with a third further into the cabin. Nico led Will into the front room, where both beds were perfectly made, but only one was dust free. Nico tugged at a wobbly slate in the flooring until it came up, no longer than his arm, and threw it into the dust free bed.

“That’ll be our game table,” Nico told Will. He gave Will a pillow to rest on, then sat cross legged at the head of the bed.

Will settled in across from him, kicking off his flip flops and folding in his long gangly legs to fit onto the bed.

“You’re gonna go easy on me again, right?” Will asked with a smirk.

“If you don’t piss me off too much,” Nico replied, and Will laughed again.

“I’ll try not to do that.” He withdrew his deck from his bag before dumping it on the floor. “Strategy or random draw? Please say random draw.”

Nico grinned. “Let’s play strategy.”

Will’s face fell in fake disappointment. “You must hate me.”

Nico just grinned again, pulling his cards out of his jacket pocket and flicking through them. His heartbeat began to rise.

“Ten cards,” Nico coughed out as his panic fluttered on his tongue. “You go first.”

Nico’s stomach was doing flips as Will shrugged and put down his first card. Ares, like Nico had told him long ago.

“You go now, yes?”

Nico swallowed. “Yes.”

His fingers trembled as he picked his first card, pulling it slowly from his own hand and taking a deep breath as he put it down on the makeshift table.

Nico watched with detached anxiety as Will picked up the Aphrodite card Nico had just put down, reading the sticky note taped over Aphrodite’s description.

Nico hoped his writing was big and clear enough for Will to read.

**I really like you.**

Will bit his bottom lip, his top lip threatening to quirk into a smile that Nico desperately wanted to see.

Will put the card down gently, eyes flitting up to Nico’s face then back down again when finally, his smile won out. He laughed under his breath, airy and melodious that Nico couldn’t help smiling back.

“I um… Oh, god,” Will put his face in his hands. “I thought I’d be way cooler about this when the time came!”

Nico laughed at him now, a huff escaping his throat like a welcome stranger. He tapped the back of Will’s hand with his index finger.

“I get to play another card,” Nico told him. Will looked through his fingers as Nico played his second card, Eros, with another sticky note.

**Will you go out with me?**

“Oh my god,” Will whined, disappearing back behind his hands. Nico was giggling now, putting all of his cards down to poke at Will’s hands.

“You can’t leave me hanging, Solace. I do actually need a verbal answer.”

Will lowered his hands from his face slowly. Their faces weren’t that far apart, Nico leaning over the table to reach Will, so he got a close up of the uncontained smile on Will’s face.

“Yes, I will go out with you,” Will said. “I have a question for you now.”

Nico nodded.

“Can I kiss you?”

It was barely above a whisper, which Nico thought was more embarrassing, as Will’s hands lightly cupped Nico’s face, waiting for his reply.

Nico leaned forward, their faces so close that when Nico nodded again their noses nearly met in an eskimo kiss. Will drew back a little, smirking down at him.

“I do actually need a verbal answer for that,” he teased.

Nico groaned from the back of his throat, head-butting Will lightly in annoyance.

“Yes, Will Solace, you can kiss me,” Nico gritted out. Will let out a single, breathy _ha!,_ before leaning back in to kiss Nico.

Everything was so warm, Nico’s cheeks heating up under the soft cradle of Will’s hands, the hot flush of excitement and nervousness up his back. The whole cabin seemed to glow with this raw energy as Will’s lips, chapped and sweet, moved against Nico’s. Nico let out a heavy breath, and Will pulled back a little before Nico followed him, kissing Will with a fervour he didn’t know he had contained inside of him.

He felt fuzzy when he pulled away, saw that haziness reflected in Will’s eyes as he smiled dumbly, absently licking his lips and sending a shiver down Nico’s spine. Nico held onto his wrists, keeping Will’s hands on his face a little longer to disguise the furious red his cheeks must be.

“Um,” Nico cleared his throat. “Shall we play now?”

Will was still so close that when he laughed, Nico could feel is against his hot face.

“Sure,” Will replied. “But those cards are staying in play.”

Nico laughed, and before detaching themselves to continue the game, kissed one last time.

No matter the outcome of the game, Nico still felt like he had won.

*

10/08/2016: Saturday AM

(10:21) _I can’t believe you played the fucking Aphrodite card for me._

(10:22) **I swear to God Solace –**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for reading! Thank you [WhiteOwl97](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOwl97) for beta reading too!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic the beautiful [galaxy-acealright](http://galaxy-acealright.tumblr.com/) commissioned me to write and agreed to have it shared! I'll update the next chapters weekly, so it is complete! it's around 11,000 words.
> 
> if you like this you can [commission me too](http://suzuuya-juuzou.tumblr.com/post/144070506830/suzuuya-juuzou-it-is-truly-desperate-times-im/) too! thank you for reading!!!


End file.
